Centre Fairy Tail
by Nova Moriyama
Summary: Suite à une surdose, Lucy Heartfilia se voie contrainte à séjourner au Centre Fairy Tail, une institut accueillant des jeunes vivant divers problèmes personnels ou familiaux ayant besoin d'être traités.Elle fera rapidement la connaissance de tous ses occupants et de leur passé tragique, et ce qui lui semblait être un fardeau deviendra l'expérience la plus enrichissante de sa vie
1. La fleur de pavot mortelle

_« Le bonheur, on ne le trouve pas,_  
_on le fait._  
_Le bonheur ne dépend pas de ce qui nous manque,_  
_mais de la façon_  
_dont nous nous servons de ce que nous_  
_possédons __ » Arnaud Desjardins_

Prologue

**«** Les sons,vibrants. La chaleur entrant dans les pores. La lumière, chaleureuse et rassurante. Ils se sont ramenés. Ils se sont donnés rendez-vous à une heure précise, vers les quinze heures d'après moi. Ils se sont réunis en un seul et même endroit, pour s'assurer que je me sente alaise et en confiance. Ils m'enveloppent. C'est la même sensation que lorsqu'on s'emmitoufle dans une serviette de bains toute chaude. Elle me recouvre entièrement. Puis elle me soutire tout doucement mes sensations. En commençant par la touché. Je m'écrase sur un sol frais à son contact et confortable. Puis tous les bruits disparaissent. Je commence à me sentir désorientée. Je sens alors ma rétine fondre, et la vision devant moi s'estomper. Je comprend que tout va s'éteindre, mais je suis si perdue que je n'arrive pas à paniquer. Ce n'est qu'un peu avant de perdre totalement la vue que j'aperçois un mec avec des cheveux anormalement long me faire un signe de la main. Arrêtez de vous questionner. Il n'y a pas de tunnel. Ou du moins, il n'est pas encore construit. »

Un coup sec plus rien. L'enregistrement se termine ainsi.

Chapitre premier

**D**es spasmes violents réveillèrent Lucy de manière assez brutale. Elle s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa main- elle était trempée de sueur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, qui était aussi saccadée que celle d'une personne en embonpoint qui venait de terminer un marathon. Elle reprit ses esprits après quelques secondes, et réalisa qu'elle était dans une pièce inconnue, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et qui plus est, avec des vêtements qu'elle n'a jamais porté de sa vie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au travers de la pièce. Seule une chambre d'hôpital pouvait être aussi monotone et déprimante, mélangeant vert rince-bouche et gris asphalte à la perfection. Le tout accompagné d'une odeur vieillot et d'une atmosphère étrangement claquée pour un lieux où l'on primait la vie et la santé. La pièce était piteusement décorée, seul un vase beige contenant des marguerites et des rideaux lignés de la même couleur que les murs donnaient un semblant d'impression que quelqu'un avait aménagé cette pièce. Lucy remarqua un gobelet vide sur la commode près de la fenêtre. Cela signifiait qu'une personne attendait à ses côtés lorsqu'elle dormait.

D'ailleurs, des tonnes de questions fusaient de son esprit, mais une plus particulièrement : que faisait-elle ici ? Surtout, pour quelles raisons ? Depuis combien de temps ? Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler des circonstances, ou juste des événements précédents son réveil. Même que le fait de réfléchir lui donnait des vertiges et des maux de têtes. À sa gauche, une seringue reliée à un tube partant du creux de son coude jusqu'à une perche de perfusion y était insérée, lui injectant un liquide qui devait être un substitut à la vraie nourriture. Elle constata ensuite qu'à l'intérieur de son coude droit, on y avait collé un coton. Intriguée, elle le retira pour découvrir un ecchymose violet, fraîchement fait. Elle tapota son index dessus, provoquant une petite douleur. Elle vit un point plus ou moins au centre de l'ecchymose. Lucy commença à paniquer, elle croyait avoir compris la raison de sa présence aux urgences, et celle-ci la fit presque frémir.

Au même instant, une infirmière bien trop joyeuse entra dans la chambre en poussant un chariot métallique et la salua. Prise de surprise, Lucy sursauta et retira ses doigts du creux de son coude, comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'illégal et qu'elle se devait de le cacher. L'infirmière la gratifia d'un sourire resplendissant par sa blancheur et entreprit d'ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser les rayons du soleil ranimer l'ambiance trop mortuaire des lieux et servit à Lucy un plateau d'œufs brouillés d'un jaune trop pâle, de divers fruits et d'une toast. Il y avait aussi un verre de jus d'orange et à côté, un petit gobelet avec des comprimés. Lucy se sentait un peu mal d'avouer à l'infirmière qu'elle n'avait pas du tout d'appétit, vu l'attitude si joviale avec laquelle elle lui a servit.

- C'est quoi les comprimés ? demanda Lucy d'une voix enrouée.

- C'est de l'aspirine. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en prendre si tu n'en ressens pas le besoin.

Lucy prit aussitôt les deux comprimés et les avala d'une traite à l'aide du jus d'orange.

- Dîtes, eum... Jovanna ? commença-t-elle en lisant l'insigne qu'elle portait, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

L'infirmière la dévisagea d'un air qui signifiait « tu te moques de moi pas vrai ? »

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ?

- J'ai une petite idée, mais disons que ça me paraît trop invraisemblable pour être le cas.

L'infirmière qui se prénommait maintenant Jovanna lui fit signe d'attendre, sortit de la pièce et revint cinq secondes plus tard avec un carnet qu'elle feuilleta.

- Alors alors, Lucy Heartfilia, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe en lisant les notes, tu as été hospitalisée il y a deux jours suite à une surdose d'héroïne. Même que tu es passée à un cheveu d'y rester ! Quinze minutes de plus et tu aurais été fichue.

Un choc. Beaucoup plus violent que les spasmes qu'elle a ressentis plus tôt,se fit en elle. C'était le blanc total. Elle ne se rappelait absolument plus de ce moment. Ni du shoot, ni de quelques minutes avant, ni même ce qu'elle a pu faire bien des heures avant, rien du tout. La honte la dévasta. Il y a bien fallu qu'une personne la retrouve pour l'amener aux urgences. Était-ce un inconnu ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où elle avait été. Et si c'était au contraire, quelqu'un de son entourage, de sa famille ?

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Son teint était devenu livide, et ses yeux vides. Lucy la rassura en lui assurant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était juste légèrement prise au dépourvu par cette nouvelle. L'anxiété s'empara d'elle, se mordant les lèvres et se grugeant les ongles, Lucy pensait aux conséquences que ça allait apporter. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre en désintoxication, elle ne se classait pas de junkie. Elle avait essayé l'héroïne une fois, et eut la malchance de mal doser. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une thérapie, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

La réalité était tout autre. Il était vrai que Lucy n'était pas une junkie à proprement parler. Ellen'avait pas besoin de se faire des shoots à tous les jours pour bien fonctionner, mais elle n'était pas une sainte non plus. Amphétamines, kétamine, mescaline, méthamphétamine, cocaïne. Disons que Lucy était une consommatrice assez assidue. Ça avait débuté à ses quinze ans, comme pour la majorité des adolescents, par le cannabis et des amphétamines de temps en temps. Rien de trop méchant. C'est vers le milieu de l'année dernière que les choses se sont aggravées. Sans rajouter les problèmes qu'elle subissait au bahut qui n'ont fait qu'ajouter de l'essence sur le feu. Certains pour s'évader font des ballades en voiture, lisent leurs romans préférés, passent un coup de fil à leurs amis et Lucy, elle, se défonçait. À ses débuts, c'était surtout avec ses amies, à des fêtes qu'elles se rendaient, jusqu'au jour où ses supposées amies ne le firent plus et qu'il n'y avait tout d'un coup plus de fêtes où aller. Le manque de compagnons n'était pas un problème pour Lucy, de toute façon, elle commençait à préférer s'intoxiquer toute seule.

Car lorsqu'on est plus sobre, on devient une tout autre personne, on se met au visage un tout nouveau masque qui n'est pas toujours le plus appréciable. Les yeux vitreux et éteints de ses amis commençaient à la rendre mal à l'aise. Leurs comportements changeant aussi d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient plus autant de plaisir qu'ils en avait, plus grand chose à se raconter, plus d'endroits où ils n'avaient pas été défoncés. Elle même ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle traînait avec eux, peut-être parce que justement, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle s'était habituée à leur présence. Comme on s'habitue aux cris des oiseaux tôt à l'aube. Ça ne l'avait pas réellement blessée quand elle les a quitté. Peut-être était-ce parce que la drogue l'avait rendue apathique et indifférente à l'égard des autres ? Du moins, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de consommer et d'essayer de nouvelles drogues. Tous les prétextes étaient bons, il n'y avait pas de moment moins opportun qu'un autre. Et Lucy en a trop profité.

Elle avala d'une traite le reste de son jus d'orange et se secoua la tête pour éparpiller ses idées confuses. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, ou à bien formuler une théorie. Les répercussions de son geste: consommer et posséder quelconque drogue est un acte criminel, et malheureusement, la loi ne s'assouplit jamais, et encore moins pour une adolescente friquée qui s'amuse avec les drogues dures.

Alors que tout semblait être partit en vrille, une lueur d'espoir fit son apparition dans les lieux : Maria, une ménagère engagée par son père qui travail dans sa famille depuis sa naissance. Elle est l'égal d'un père et d'une mère pour Lucy, alors sa joie ne fut pas contenue quand elle l'aperçu. Le sourire qu'elle lui gratifia illumina la pièce d'un coup.

- Maria ! s'écria Lucy

- Oh mademoiselle Lucy je...

Elle tenait un mouchoir d'une main. La pauvre, qui avait pleurée presque sans arrêt pendant deux jours n'en pouvait plus de ses émotions fortes. Elle se recouvra la bouche d'une main et éclata en sanglot. Maria était une petite femme ronde d'origine italienne, qui oublie parfois d'articuler, ce qui rend la compréhension de son dialecte des plus ardu. Elle marmonnait des paroles dans les bras de Lucy, un mélange de français et d'italien. Sur un regard plein de tendresse, l'infirmière pris congé pour aller s'occuper des autres patients. Après une étreinte des plus émotionnelle, Maria se réinstalla sur la chaise vide, à côté du gobelet abandonné. Elle se moucha et tenta de retrouver son calme.

- Je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez réveillée mademoiselle Lucy, commença-t-elle, ils m'avaient affirmé que vous alliez vous en sortir mais pendant deux jours vous ne donniez aucun signe de vie et j'avais peur que vous restiez dans cet état pendant encore des années et...

- Oui mais je vais bien, maintenant, Maria, la freina gentiment Lucy.

Sa gouvernante lui envoya un sourire triste. Toutes ces peurs que, non seulement elle, mais tous les autres employés de leur manoir ont ressenties pendant ces fameux deux jours furent atroces. L'attitude tendue de son père n'arrangeait pas le problème, mais tous priaient pour que la vie de Lucy soit épargnée. C'était, hélas, une jeune adolescente téméraire et impulsive, mais elle était aussi adorable et généreuse, qualités gracieusement transmises par sa mère.

Lucy serra ses draps. Il y avait une question qu'elle brûlait d'envie de demander, mais son trac l'en empêchait. Ce n'est pas comme si Maria allait lui crier au visage, loin de là. Mais la personne concernée par le questionnement de Lucy était un sujet plutôt délicat.

- Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

- Bien évidemment qu'il l'est mademoiselle. C'est votre père.

- Il était en colère ?

- Quand il fut alerté, il s'est directement rendu aux urgences pour voir votre état. Puis quand le diagnostic à été fait, et qu'on a eu la certitude que ça s'arrangerait il est partit en furie et d'après ce que Madrith m'a dit, il n'a adressé la parole à personne.

Madrith était une autre ménagère de leur famille. Ça ne faisait pas une heure que Lucy s'était réveillé de sa surdose, et elle n'avait pas une seule seconde de calme et de paix intérieur. Il était évident que son père était furieux. Homme strict et sévère de nature, les sentiments et la délicatesse étaient rares dans leur relation. Pour le peu d'occasions qu'ils ont de discuter, il ne le faisait que pour gronder sa fille et la réprimander. Un jour, il a découvert un sachet plein d'amphétamines - ou plutôt, il a ordonné à l'une des femmes de ménage de fouiller la chambre de Lucy dans le but d'y trouver des preuves suffisantes pour lui crier dessus. Lucy n'avait jamais vu son père dans une telle rage, et pourtant, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Il était pour tout dire constamment en rogne. Alors consommation d'héroïne, surdose de surcroît, ça allait être un déchaînement à tout fracasser.

- Et pour la justice ? Est-ce que j'ai un casier judiciaire ou des travaux communautaires ou n'importe quoi dans le genre ?

- Et bien je ne suis pas certaine de tout ce qui se passe, mais pour le moment, je sais qu'on va devoir attendre qu'un spécialiste vous évalue, pour voir si un séjour en désintoxication serait requis, puis aller en cour pour recevoir votre verdict. Étant mineur vous ne pouvez pas être incarcérée et compte tenu du statut de votre père et que votre casier est vierge, je crois que le juge sera clément.

Lucy relâcha à demi les épaules. Ce n'était pas aussi chaotique que ce qu'elle croyait, mais ce n'était pas rose non plus. Et l'idée d'une maison de correction ou de se faire internée ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Maria est restée environ deux heures de plus avant de s'en aller, se pressant avec contentement d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. On allait garder Lucy une autre journée, le temps de stabiliser son état et de faire toutes les vérifications. Elle a dormi et écouté la télévision le reste de la journée en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi irréfléchie.

**L**ors de sa deuxième journée ( éveillée ), Lucy se fit réveiller dès huit heures du matin pour se rendre au cabinet du docteur Shuk, qui allait évaluer son état et décidera si elle requiert une aide plus spécialisée que celle que l'hôpital pouvait lui offrir. Sa séance se passa sans anicroches. Elle affirma que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était injectée, et qui lui était arrivé de consommer d'autres choses que de l'herbe. Au final, c'est avec une attitude indifférente et presque épuisé que le dit docteur l'informa qu'elle pourrait retourner chez elle dès demain. Maria ainsi que deux autres ménagères vinrent lui rendre visite, rendant la journée moins ennuyante qu'elle ne devait l'être. Maria lui appris que grâce au gros pouvoir d'influence de son père, elle s'en tirerait probablement avec une conséquence minime. La soirée, fut pénible. Ses os lui faisaient un mal de chien et son moral était en bouillie: trépassant entre la colère et la tristesse et l'indifférence. Plusieurs pensées désagréables fusaient dans son esprit et elle fut contrainte de demander à l'infirmière un calmant pour l'aider à dormir.

Lucy n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à partir de l'hôpital. Hormis peut-être la gentille infirmière, rien n'allait lui manquer. L'ambiance glauque à en donner des cauchemars des chambres durant nuit, la nourriture sec et infecte qu'ils servaient, les médecins dénués d'intérêt, l'odeur âcre qui vous emplissait les narines et qui imprégnait vos vêtements.

Le grand air lui avait manqué. Les rayons éclatants traversants ses pores lui avaient manqué. Se sentir aussi libre que les oiseaux migrateurs lui avaient manqué. Lucy dévorait le magnifique spectacle qui se dressait sous ses yeux, ils devaient traverser des champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue avant d'arriver à leur propriété. La diversité des arbres, les éclats de lumières qui défilaient entre les feuilles, le fleuve se prolongeant le long de la route, qui semblait sans fin.

La rêverie s'effaça d'un coup pour laisser place à une réalité trop réelle. Son immense manoir de marbre, elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'elle résidait, depuis toujours, aussi dans ce château glaciale composé de servants fidèles et d'un roi déchu. Cette forteresse où elle était maintenue captivée. Les autres bonnes l'accueillirent chaleureusement en tentant d'adopter une attitude joviale, elles essayaient de faire comme si la situation n'était pas précaire et anormaleIls la saluèrent et la bombardèrent de commentaires quand elle eut à peine posé un pied sur le sol pour sortir de la voiture. Ils s'étaient tous fait un sang d'encre. Les servants appréciaient tous beaucoup leur maîtresse, qui les respectait toujours et les traitait comme des membres de sa famille et non pas comme des êtres inférieurs. Pour Lucy, c'était comme vivre en permanence avec des cousins, ou parents éloignés. Sauf que ceux-là faisaient tout le boulot ennuyant pour vous. Après ces retrouvailles et accolades joviales, un vieil homme proprement vêtu lui ouvrit la porte et Lucy pénétra dans cet antre qu'elle devrait considérer comme son chez-soi.

Un étrange courant froid la parcourra à la seconde qu'elle fut à l'intérieur. Un froid s'imprégnant dans sa peau et dans son être. Incroyablement vide et terne. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas plus ennuyée que ça. Il était vrai qu'elle appréciait son retour dans sa demeure, mais elle n'aurait pas été dévastée de ne plus jamais y revenir. En montant l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre, Maria l'interpella.

- Vous devriez passer voir votre père, lui proposa-t-elle, vous avez dû lui manquer.

- Non, j'en doute, mais alors vraiment beaucoup.

Lucy reprit sa route à toute vitesse pour éviter ce dialecte moralisateur que lui sortait Maria de temps en temps par rapport à l'importance de la famille, l'amour caché mais inconditionnel de son père et blablablablabla

- Ne soyez pas ridicule mademoiselle Lucy. Ne vous m'éprenez pas trop sur votre vieux père, dit Maria. C'est un homme un peu strict, mais au fond vous savez très bien qu'il vous aime.

Lucy, qui était dos à Maria, se tourna lentement vers la bonne, en riant dans sa barbe. La pauvre femme se créait encore des illusions. Parfois, quand on respecte quelqu'un, on peut en venir à l'idolâtrer, l'améliorer. Le prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas réellement, le prendre pour le genre de personne qu'on voudrait tant qu'il soit. Pour Lucy, c'était exactement ce que Maria faisait. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, c'était une évidence.

- Et bien il a eu dix-sept années pour me montrer qu'il s'en souciait. Je veux dire, son enfant unique à frôler la mort et vous savez ...

Lucy se tut, plongeant son regard emplit de reproches dans celui de son interlocutrice, emplit d'une pitié mal dissimulée.

- J'ai finis par en avoir marre de toujours attendre, lança-t-elle en tournant les talons, avec Maria incrédule derrière elle, ne tentant même pas de lui faire changer d'avis car elle savait que ce serait inefficace.

Une fois à l'étage, Lucy alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pouvant accueillir encore trois autres personnes tant elle était vaste et ridiculement trop grosse pour une seule et unique personne. Elle se jeta dans son lit pour se blottir dans le confort des coussins moelleux. Elle inspira l'odeur fraîche des couvertures : son lit venait tout juste d'être nettoyé, puis se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital, et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de fixer le plafond des plus monotone et morne. Ce n'était pourtant pas les distractions qui manquaient. Une piscine si immense qu'on pourrait la confondre pour un lac, un ordinateur portable dernier cri, une télévision plasma avec des centaines de choix différents, une bibliothèque pouvant égaler celle de Babel et un jardin servant de jardin botanique avec une variété splendide.

La proposition de Maria ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête, l'empêchant de complètement se détendre. Il était vrai, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'aurait pas le choix d'affronter son père. Ils vivent tout de même sous le même toit et elle désire être au courant de la situation. Or, la motivation n'y était pas du tout. Elle n'avait nullement envie de se prendre la tête avec son paternel alors qu'elle était drainée autant physiquement que mentalement. il nallait pas la ménager. Mais elle finit par adhéré à la suggestion de sa bonne. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'y aller car lui, ne le fera jamais, il est bien trop borné et fier.

**U**ne heure quinze et trente trois secondes précisément plus tard, Lucy trouva le courage de se lever et d'aller lui parler. Peut-être que la situation ne sera pas aussi précaire qu'elle le croit. Peut-être pourront-ils parlementer pacifiquement.

Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas las pour rejoindre le bureau de son père situé au fond du premier étage. Elle s'arrêta devant l'imposante porte en bois ornée de poignées dorées et se répéta à voix basse ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui dire, même si à systématiquement chaque coup, elle venait à dire totalement l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle cogna trois coups, puis quelques secondes plus tard un « oui entrez » sans une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix grave retentit. Elle ouvra timidement la porte avant de la refermer le plus doucement possible derrière elle. Quelques mètres plus loin, son père, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans son travail. Des dizaines de documents, tous parfaitement empilés sur un bureau des plus propre ou chaque chose était à sa place. L'avantage de bureau, était ses immenses fenêtres qui laissaient voir le paysage magnifique qui les entouraient et qui à la fois, laissait baigner la pièce dans les rayons lumineux du soleil, qui eux mettaient en valeur les ouvrages qui sillonnaient les murs de la pièce. Il devait s'attendre à ce que sa fille soit une servante venue lui porter son thé ou autre chose, car il n'avait pas daigner lever la tête.

Elle s'avança tranquillement dans sa direction, avant de se poser devant son poste de travail, le fixant avec un curieux intérêt la concentration avec laquelle il travaillait.

- Bonjour, Papa, le salua-t-elle.

Avec la même lenteur dont Lucy avait fait preuve avec Maria plus tôt, monsieur Heartfilia leva les yeux vers sa fille, sans y exprimer toutefois quelconque joie. En réalité, ils n'exprimaient pas grand chose.

- Bon retour, Lucy, lui répondit-il tout en recommençant à écrire. Comment a été ton séjour hospitalier ?

- Des plus gratifiant.

Il eut un sourire en coin et ne rajouta rien. Ce ne fut qu'après un long silence qu'il reprit la conversation, sans regarder sa fille cette fois-ci.

- N'oublie pas que tes valises doivent être prêtes pour onze heures demain matin.

- Quelles valises ?

Il soupira avant de reprendre, toujours en annotant différentes informations sur une feuille.

- Je suppose que Maria ne t'en a pas encore parlé.

Il soupira à nouveau alors que Lucy attendait qu'il lui en dise plus avec toutes les interrogations sur monde sur son visage.

- J'ai pris la situation en main. Après diverses négociations et coups de téléphone j'ai réussi à arranger le merdier dans lequel tu t'étais fourré. Tu pars demain en centre d'accueil. Tu risques d'y rester pendant un bon moment, et tu devras compléter des heures de travaux communautaires puisque tu as commis un dé...

- C'est une blague ? le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il termina une phrase puis la fixa. Il allait perdre patience, vu la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Comme je le disais, le délit que tu as commis est...

- Non mais dis-moi que c'est une blague ? coupa à nouveau Lucy en montant d'un ton.

Visiblement aussi frustré, Jude Heartfilia ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux d'exaspération, en inspirant, avant de reprendre son écriture.

- Tu dois être satisfait maintenant tu as un motif valable pour me mettre dehors de chez toi félicitations papa tu es arrivé à tes fins !

Étonnamment, il ne s'était pas automatiquement mit en colère suite à la remarque insolente de sa fille.

- Évidemment que tu as tout pris en main ! C'est du toi tout cracher de tout contrôler. Parce que tu as toujours raison, bien entendu .Mais ça ne t'es jamais traversé l'esprit de me demander mon avis avant de m'obliger à foutre le camp.

Lucy tourna les talons, furibonde.

- J'aurais mieux fait de crever. Au moins j'aurais été avec ma mère au lieu de devoir supporter...

Dans un élan de colère, Jude Heartfilia lança violement son stylo contre le bureau, ayant entendu la remarque que Lucy croyait qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il était à présent, fou de rage.

- Ne commence pas tes caprices ! cria-t-il presque. Compte-toi chanceuse que je ne te foute pas à la rue comme la droguée fétide que tu es. J'ai été tolérant la première fois, mais je n'accepterai pas que ma fille se pervertisse avec de telles activités minables ! Jamais je n'ai été aussi honteux et dégoûté par ma propre famille.

- Alors c'est plus simple de juste te débarrasser du problème, pas vrai ? Quand quelque chose va à l'encontre de ce que tu veux, tu préfères juste le rayer. C'est beaucoup plus facile ainsi pas vrai ? C'est moi qui suit dégoûtée.

- Sors d'ici sur-le-champ, lui ordonna son père.

- Avec plaisir répondit Lucy en ouvrant la porte. Ne t'attend pas à me revoir. Ce soir va être ma dernière nuit chez toi. Tu pourras vider ma chambre.

Et la porte se claqua, projetant des échos dans ce château aux résidents détruits.

**N**e trouvant pas la voie jusqu'à Morphée, Lucy décida, sans bruit, de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se rapporter quelque chose à manger. Elle remarqua dans le hall, une lueur provenant de plus loin. Se détournant de sa destination d'origine, Lucy suivit cette lumière pour y trouver sa bonne, incapable de dormir tout comme elle, bien installée confortablement dans un fauteuil près d'un feu de foyer en lisant un roman. Elle était bien encrée dans son récit, tenant un mouchoir dans une main, les yeux larmoyants.

- Tout va bien Maria ? lui demanda Lucy mi-sérieuse, mi- amusée.

- Oh mademoiselle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux et replaça sa robe de chambre.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? s'enquit Lucy.

- Aaaah c'est à cause de _l'amore_ mademoiselle !

- _L'amore_ ? Tu parles de ton livre ?

- En effet, _Filippo Carlo Alberici_. Un auteur italien des plus admirable, et qui plus est bel homme ! _L'amore non aspetta nessuno_ est mon roman préféré. Une oeuvre divinement romantique qui retrace les tourments du jeune âge adulte. Vous adoreriez, j'en suis persuadée.

- Disons que la lecture ça ne me branche pas trop... encore moins des romans à l'eau de rose !

- Non non vous vous m'éprenez ! Un des personnages principaux me fait beaucoup penser à vous... je suis sûre que vous aimerez.

De ce fait, elle lui brandit le roman avec excitation, heureuse de partager ce trésor avec un semblable. Un marque page lilas aux contours dorés y était implanté vers les dernières pages : à voir la passion avec laquelle elle parlait de son Filippo et de ce chef-d'oeuvre qu'est _L'amore_ elle a dû dévorer ce livre dans le temps de le dire. Lucy finit par l'accepter avec une reconnaissance mi-sincère. Elle scruta la page couverture. Lucy dut admettre que la couverture était ravissante. Le titre inscrit en lettres attachées distinguée blanches sur un fond vert émeraude. Et plus bas, une montre de poche en forme de cœur dont le verre était craquelé. Elle le tourna et vit qu'il était en français, malgré le titre qui lui était dans sa langue d'origine.

- Considérez-le comme un cadeau de départ, dit tristement Maria.

Lucy lui rendit son expression navrée. Elle s'assied devant la bonne, toujours en scrutant le manuscrit, puis elle le posa sur ses genoux et se tourna vers Maria qui la fixait déjà.

- C'est toi qui m'a trouvée suite à l'incident... pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça.

- Je n'avais pas bien saisi au début. Elle déglutis. Je croyais que vous vous étiez cogné, ou aviez eut des étourdissements. Jamais je n'aurais pensé...

Elle s'interrompit. Elle semblait émotive, ce qui était compréhensible. Mais au delà de tout sentiment de peur, ou d'inquiétude relié à ce qui s'était passée, Lucy décelait une émotion tout autre, bien éloignée des précédentes. De la déception.

- Vous savez mademoiselle Lucy, vous êtes une jeune femme brillante et splendide qui pourrait accomplir tant. Vous valez mieux que ça et je crois que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si il vous arrivait malheur, Ne vous faîtes pas piéger, la majorité du temps, nous nous croyions en contrôle alors que nous étions manipulés depuis le commencement.

- Tu vas énormément me manquer.

- Moi de même mademoiselle. J'espère que ce centre vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Espérons le... oui espérons le.

Et les deux femmes s'enlacèrent dans le silence le plus complet, hormis peut-être pour le crépitement du bois s'embrasant.

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon premier chapitre ! Ça me fait super chaud au cœur :3 Après l'avoir retravaillé des dizaines de fois, je suis pas mal satisfaite du résultat. Il peut sembler long pour certains, mais je n'ai rien laissé au hasard, et chaque scène, chaque chose décrite a son importance au sein de mon histoire._

_On se revoit au chapitre deux !_


	2. Interné dans une queue de fée

« La vie est une lumière clignotante

à travers l'obscurité »

Hayao Miyazaki

L'heure fatidique avait sonnée.

Le départ était imminent, et même si Lucy faisait ses valises d'une lenteur quasi-absurde, cela n'avait néanmoins pas empêcher le temps d'avancer ridiculement trop vite. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, qui ne le sera sûrement plus jamais après son départ, et serra fort contre elle le roman que Maria lui avait prêté, comme s'il risquait de disparaître au moindre coup de vent. Après une dernière vérification de leur contenu, elle se rendit à l'entrée principale, où une voiture luxueuse l'attendait. Elle enlaça chacun des serviteurs, tous sans exception, et se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête pour son paternel. Son visage était froid et stoïque, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Elle crut même, pendant quelques secondes, apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il a triomphé, en quelques sortes. À croire que Lucy n'était pour lui qu'un simple fardeau dont il pourrait enfin se débarrasser. Cela ne la touchait pas vraiment, ou du moins, c'était ce que Lucy voulait se faire croire. Une vague d'anxiété s'immisça en elle quand elle vit que Maria n'était pas là. Elle appréciait évidemment que tous s'eurent mobilisés pour lui souhaiter un bon séjour, certes, mais comme la présence d'une mère, la présence de Maria n'était pas comparable à celle des autres. Elle avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir pu la saluer hier soir, dans un contexte plus intime. Le chauffeur l'aida à ranger ses baguages dans le coffre et eut une surprise des plus plaisante lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la portière: Maria, tout sourire, qui l'accueillit.

« Je me disais bien aussi que tu ne t'aurais pas volatilisée à un moment pareil. »

Elle s'assied à côté d'elle, et Maria prit la main de Lucy. Cette femme avait littéralement un sixième sens sur tout ce qui concernait sa protégée; Lucy avait beau garder une expression impassible, et être assez bonne menteuse, sa mère de cœur italienne savait toujours déceler lorsque ça n'allait pas.

« Comme si j'aurais manqué ce jour, mademoiselle! »

Lucy se réjouissait que cette dernière l'accompagne, mais étirer le plus possible l'instant de la séparation rendait le tout beaucoup plus pénible. Elle lança un sourire peu convainquant et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Vous savez, cet endroit m'a l'air très confortable, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Le personnel est intimement lié aux résidents, les locaux sont tous neufs et restaurés, et vous avez le droit à une visite à toutes les deux semaines. »

Pour une fois, elle avait tout faux. Le problème, n'était pas de s'éloigner de chez elle, dans un environnement totalement inconnu. C'était plutôt le fait de cohabiter avec toutes sortes de gens beaucoup plus instables qu'elle. Elle l'admettait: sur ce coup, elle avait royalement merdé. Toutefois, elle ne se considérait ni toxicomane, ni une enfant à problèmes ni rien qui méritait de se faire interner dans un centre bidon. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on y faisait, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle redoutait, c'était les discussions de groupe. Celles dans le genre des alcooliques anonymes, où l'ont sert du café bon marché, où l'on s'assied en rond, et que chacun son tour se lève en se présentant et en admettant son vice. Le tout sous les regards de tous les autres intoxiqués et de l'intervenant qui met de la pression pour nous forcer à avouer des maux que l'on ne possède pas. Et s'en suit d'interminables états d'âme provenant de personnes auxquelles on ne se rejoint pas. Contrairement à peut-être d'autres, elle ne se sentait pas du tout visée, et voyait son séjour dans ce centre juvénile comme d'un pénitencier, accusée à tort d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, injustement incarcérée.

Le trajet se fit en silence, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Lucy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle voulut supplier le chauffeur de faire demi-tour, mais craignant d'avoir l'air désespérée, elle se rabroua, prit une profonde inspiration, et sortit du véhicule. Elle regarda l'extérieur du bâtiment sans vraiment y prêter attention, et entreprit de sortir ses valises avec Maria et Maurice. Elle remercia l'homme et enlaça Maria de toutes ses forces.

« Je suppose que vous préférez faire le reste du chemin toute seule ?

- Tu me connais trop bien. »

Les deux femmes terminèrent leur étreinte, puis Lucy prit ses bagages et s'apprêtait à marcher vers sa fatalité.

Maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien là, et qu'elle avait assimilé cette nouvelle réalité, Lucy inspecta avec plus de précision les lieux. Au premiers abords, on ne se douterait pas que c'est un centre juvénile. Le bâtiment avait des allures vieillots, étant presque entièrement fait de bois, et il dégageait une énergie particulière. Le genre d'énergie que l'on trouve dans la maison d'une grand-mère chaleureuse. Un gros écriteau « Fairy Tail » était inscrit en blanc au dessus de la porte d'entrée, et il n'y avait aucune autre décoration. Elle remarqua qu'un autre bâtiment était derrière celui-ci, mais elle ne pouvait pas distinguer plus précisément à quoi il ressemblait.

Elle vit qu'un garçon était assis sur un banc près de l'entrée. Il fumait une cigarette et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, ou un an plus veux tout au plus. Il portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux roux tirant sur le orange coiffés en pics.

En l'instant d'un cliquetis de roue de sa valise sur le sol, les yeux du jeune garçon se détournèrent du vide, et la fixèrent. Ils se jetèrent un regard qui dura le temps d'un battement de cils. Néanmoins, Lucy sentit un léger courant électrique se créer à l'issu de cet échange. Ce garçon dégageait une aura étrange, songea-t-elle, presque magnétique. Elle n'avait pas coutume de détourner les yeux sous le coup de l'embarras, mais elle le fit quand même, gênée pour une raison inconnue. Sans le scruter directement, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil de côté, et crut distinguer un sourire se former sur ses traits pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

Elle se dit qu'il était très charmant mais qu'il devait avoir de sérieux problèmes: car après tout, les gens vivant dans ce complexe ne détenaient certainement pas la palme d'or des normaux et sains d'esprit. Elle avait beau se dissocier d'eux, elle avait dans un sens, sa bizarrerie propre.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les lieux, quelques yeux se tournèrent vers elle, avant de recouvrer leur point d'origine, visiblement désintéressés de sa personne. C'était un stress d'enlevé, mais qui sait combien d'autres allaient s'immiscer en elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait plusieurs tables qui jonchaient l'entrée principale. Elles étaient toutes occupées, soit par des jeunes jouant aux cartes, soit par d'autres parlant ou sirotant une boisson. Au fond de la pièce, des tabourets près d'un long comptoir semblable à celui d'un bar était là. Elle vit qu'une unique porte était derrière, et qu'un escalier menait à une autre pièce semblable à celle de l'entrée. Aux premiers abords, rien de suspect ou d'étrange à signaler. Ils étaient tous incroyablement calmes et posés, à sa grande stupéfaction.

Comme il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir et lui dicter où se rendre, ou quoi faire, elle s'installa sur un tabouret libre et déposa sa valise à ses pieds, près d'une jeune femme brune à la peau basanée qui empestait l'alcool.

Elle se doutait bien que les éléments suspects allaient se montrer le bout du nez, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils seraient aussi précoces. Pour un centre de réhabilitation, elle trouvait que servir de l'alcool, qui plus est à une fille qui pouvait être mineure (elle ne distinguait pas bien l'âge de la femme à ses côtés ), était déplacé, et était abasourdie que son paternel accepte de la laisser résider ici. Évidement, il devait être dans l'ignorance, et en y repensant bien, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose: elle aurait de quoi passer le temps.

Le calme se dissipa d'un coup. Une chaise bascula violemment sur le sol. Les voix se turent pour assister au spectacle de virilité qui s'affichait devant eux. Deux adolescents assez baraqués se disputait. L'un d'eux avait une coupe pareil au garçon qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt, hormis qu'ils étaient auburn et portait une écharpe et tenait par le collet de la camisole le type aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus en le toisant avec férocité. Il lui criait au visage, et même si Lucy était à plusieurs mètres d'eux, elle pouvait voir les postillons revoler sur le visage de son opposant, tant il était près de lui.

« C'est quoi, t'en a pas eu assez la dernière fois ? Il faudrait que je te bute une autre fois pour que tu piges ? » hurla celui à l'écharpe.

Cette scène n'était guère intéressante aux yeux de Lucy. Une altercation banale entre deux jeunes hommes plein de testostérone qui se battent pour déterminer le mâle alpha, l'homme supérieur. Le parfait cliché.

« Frappes-moi si tu veux. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de maquiller ton deuxième œil de la même couleur que le premier. » rétorqua l'autre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tentant de dissimuler la même agressivité que son ennemi.

Lucy regarda avec plus d'intérêt, et remarqua qu'effectivement, le garçon auburn avait l'œil droit tout violacé. Tout comme le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui lui avait une joue un peu trop bombée pour être sa forme naturelle.

Lucy ricana dans sa barbe. C'était clairement un point pour le bleuté, et zéro pour les cheveux de feu. Si elle avait été celui-ci, elle lui aurait directement balancé son poing à la figure. Au même instant, le bleuté le poussa en lui collant ses mains sur le torse, ce qui le força à se reculer.

Tristement, avant que les choses dégénèrent, une femme ravissante s'interposa entre eux et calma le jeu.

« C'est pas finit vous deux ? J'en ai marre de vous surveiller comme une gardienne de gosses pas élevés ! »

Cette femme devait avoir une certaine autorité, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'envoya balader, ou ne l'ignora. Ils avaient beau ne plus parler, leur échange visuel était bourré de paroles, qui avaient l'air des plus méprisantes.

« Allez Natsu, va te calmer un peu. »

Le garçon à l'écharpe qui se prénommait Natsu se dégagea de son bras, fit un bruit de langue tel un serpent venimeux, et quitta en claquant brusquement la porte. Le garçon bleuté pouffa.

« Toi, dit furieusement la femme, essaie au moins d'être le plus raisonnable. »

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et sourit, avant de se rasseoir et vaquer à ses occupations précédentes.

La femme aux cheveux blancs soupira et eut une mine surprise lorsqu'elle repéra Lucy à son tabouret. Elle la rejoignit en lui offrant un sourire d'une blancheur magistrale.

« Lucy, c'est bien ça ? »

L'interpellée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je m'appelle Mira Jane, je suis intervenante ici. C'est moi qui serai en charge de ton cas. »

Lucy ressentit un goût amer dans sa bouche après qu'elle l'ait qualifiée de «cas». La considérer comme une personne normale était si trop demandé ?

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, merci de me prendre en charge. »

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton uniforme, sans réelle reconnaissante. À priori, elle sut se montrer convaincante, car le sourire de Mira Jane n'en grossit que davantage.

Après mûre observation, il n'y avait pas que ses dents qui étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Tout en elle l'était. Ses cheveux, sa peau, même sa robe à motif fleuris l'était. La seule chose qui ne faisait pas penser à de la neige, c'était ses yeux bleus profonds.

« Si tu veux bien prendre tes bagages, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. »

Elle s'exécuta, et se rendirent toutes deux aux bâtiments que Lucy n'avait pas réussit à bien distinguer quelques instants plus tôt. Il arborait les mêmes allures que le premier, si ce n'est qu'il était deux fois plus grand, et qu'il y avait deux portes d'entrées. L'une pour les garçons, l'autre pour les filles.

La pièce principale contenait quelques étagères à livres, des fauteuils, une table à café et une télévision. Si l'on continuait vers l'arrière, on y voyait une cuisine assez spacieuse avec tous les électroménagers nécessaires pour cuisiner et une table immense, pouvant servir une dizaine de personnes.

Mira Jane monta les escaliers, tout en récitant à Lucy certaines règles.

« Le réveil est à sept heures trente tous les matins, et vous devez vous rendre au hall principal pour huit heures couvre-feux, eux, sont de vingt-deux heures trente Si tu n'es pas présente lors de la vérification, il sera changé pour vingt heures quarante, pendant une semaine. Si tu es encore surprise hors de ta chambre, ce sera deux semaines, et ainsi de suite. »

Lucy se croyait plus dans une colonie de vacances qu'autre chose, mais garda ses commentaires remplient de sarcasme pour elle. Ses yeux dodelinaient partout sauf en direction de son interlocutrice, signe de son vague intérêt des indications de Mira Jane.

« Comme tu viens d'emménager, tes première visites ne se feront que dans deux mois, le temps que tu te familiarises avec l'endroit et qu'on t'évalue.

- M'évaluez ?

- Oui, reprit Mira Jane. Voir où tu en es psychologiquement, tes problèmes à traiter. C'est la routine pour tout le monde qui vient ici. »

Lucy répondit d'un «Ah», terne et maussade. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de feindre l'enthousiasme.

Elles se rendirent au bout du couloir et Mira Jane ouvrit la porte numéro dix-sept, avant de donner la clé à Lucy.

« Alors ça c'est ta chambre que tu partageras avec Erza, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Ladite chambre avait deux lits simples, séparés par un bureau de travail accosté au bas de la seule fenêtre présente. Hormis le beige des murs, il n'y avait aucune décoration. Il y avait aussi un meuble de rangements pour les vêtements. On était loin de l'environnement somptueux et élégant dans lequel Lucy avait vécu toute sa vie. Mais d'un côté, cela lui plaisait. Elle qui a toujours eu horreur de son milieu de vie bourgeois, la voilà désormais comblée.

« Tous les matins, dans le hall principal, il y a un tableau affiché avec les tâches de tout le monde. Il change à presque tous les jours, et tout le monde se doit de participer, sinon le droit de visites est enlevé, et on te rajoutera d'autres corvées.

- J'ai intérêt à les faire si je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille dans ce cas.

- En effet, ricana Mira Jane sous l'étonnement de Lucy puisqu'elle n'avait rien dit qui méritait quelconque réaction de ce genre.

- De plus, à côté du tableau des tâches, il y a celui des rencontres et discussions de groupes. Tu peux refuser une rencontre par mois, et expliquer le motif de ton refus. Mais encore une fois, comme tu viens juste d'arriver, c'est un privilège qu'on ne peut pas t'accorder pour le moment.»

Elle avait presque l'air désolée pour Lucy, si ce n'était pas de son petit sourire niais empreint sur ses lèvres. Elle ne serait certainement pas engagée à Broadway pour ses talents de comédienne.

Lucy déposa sa valise devant son lit, pensant que le monologue d'une longueur ennuyante de son intervenante était terminé. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne une grande inspiration et continua.

« Tu dois t'en douter, mais toutes drogues, actes de vandalisme, rapports sexuels et comportements violents sont interdits. Dans certains cas, on divulgue l'information à la police qui s'en chargeront, mais pour les autres moins graves, on sanctionne sévèrement, tout dépendant de ce que tu as fait. »

Lucy se prit de curiosité, désirant savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien faire à un adolescent prit en flagrant délit pendant qu'il fornique. La castration, peut-être ? Pas étonnant que ces deux garçons plus tôt se chamaillaient, ça devait faire longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vidés.

« Bon, donc je pense bien que c'est tout. Ah! c'est vrai! On soupe à dix huit heures. Sur ce, je ne te monopoliserai pas plus longtemps.»

Lucy la salua d'un signe de main, et se jeta sur le lit, exhalant de soulagement. Cette femme ne voulait pas mal faire, elle en était consciente. Seulement, Lucy avait horreur ( à bien y penser, elle détestait plus de choses qu'elle n'en appréciait ) des personnes qui voulaient plus que tout être parfaites. Toute sa vie, elle fut entourée de ce genre de personnes, et dut, à une certaine époque de sa vie, faire de même. Les soirées mondaines, vêtue de robes plus chères que n'importe qu'elle automobile de prolétaire, les rires contrôlés et stratégiquement placés, les conversations superficielles basées sur l'héritage familial ou sur le choix de l'école prestigieuse où l'on allait étudier. Sans oublier ces supposés amis, qui ne l'étaient que pour son nom de famille. Lucy avait joué la carte de la perfection encore et encore sans relâche, assez pour en avoir la nausée.

Mira Jane puait presque la perfection. Tant dans son ton de voix, dans son allure physique, allant même jusque dans ses mouvements et expressions faciales, qui avaient l'air d'avoir été retravaillés des centaines de fois pour s'assurer que ceux-ci la faisaient paraître le plus parfaite possible.

Elle lui rappelait trop le milieu de vie dans lequel elle fut élevée, et Lucy savait très bien qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. En plus de puer la perfection, elle puait les attentes souhaitées par son paternel.

La vérité c'est que personne n'est parfait et ne le sera jamais, ni dans ce monde, ni dans aucun autre ayant jamais existé. Ceux qui essaient transpirent le forcé, dégagent une aura de pathétisme et semblent ailleurs, trop occupés à analyser leurs comportements programmés pour s'intéresser sincèrement à leur entourage.

Elle avait de la pitié pour elle, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être avait-elle plus de points communs avec son intervenante qu'elle ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, issue d'une famille noble où l'erreur n'était pas tolérée, l'avait forgée pour devenir l'être parfaitement conçu qu'elle était devenue. Mais que, à l'antipode de Lucy, ce lavage de cerveau ne s'est jamais perdu, et est resté encré en elle, comme une maladie génétique incurable.

Lucy savait très bien que les cicatrices internes de la fausse perfection causaient plus de mal que ne le feront jamais les cicatrices physiques d'une perfection chirurgicalement créée.

Elle délaissa ses fabulations et sa soudaine empathie pour Mira Jane de côté et sommeilla, ne se levant même pas pour trier ses affaires, ou juste pour se nourrir. Ce n'est que la nuit tombée qu'elle s'éveilla en sursaut.

Elle n'était plus certaine si son esprit était encore divisé entre le monde des rêves et celui de la réalité, mais elle crut percevoir une grande nymphe aux cheveux rouges comme un feu ardent s'échapper par la fenêtre.

C'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre, dans le prochain, l'action commence. Notre Erza nationale fait son entrée, quoique dans un milieu un peu hors du commun, mais qui lui correspond, selon moi, à ravir!

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont lu, j'apprécie énormément, vous n'avez même pas idée!

xx

Nova. M


End file.
